To the End of Time
by LollyAspen
Summary: Edmund Pevensie has never been alone in Narnia.  From the moment he was prisoner to the White Witch and to the end of time, he and Aza would be there for each other.  A series of one-shots about their story.  Movie-verse, slightly AUish.
1. Imprisonment

**This is my first attempt at writing a Chronicles of Narnia fic, so any sort of feedback is much appreciated. This was originally intended to be an actual story but the ideas I have work better as oneshots. Slightly AUish, but only because there's an OC involved. Enjoy!**

"Are you going to eat that?" Tumnus was thin and defeated looking. He had to be, to want that moldy scrap of bread that was considered food. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother aren't you?" Tumnus asked.

"I'm Edmund."

"She has the same nose." Edmund brushed his nose softly and bit the inside of his mouth to keep tears from falling. His little sister was in danger, all because of him.

"Is your sister alright? Is she safe?" Edmund knew who was looking for his family. There's was only a small chance that they were alright.

"I don't know." It was the only thing he thought he could say. There was a bang on the door and the White Witch and her guard came barging in.

"My police tore that dam apart. You're little family was nowhere to be found," she said with a sneer. Edmund almost sighed with relief. They had escaped and were still alive. The White Witch was not in the best of moods however.

"Where did they go?" she said as she lifted Edmund by his collar.

"I don't know." His voice had the edge of pleading, begging her to just let him and his family go.

"Then you have no further use to me." She raised her wand, ready to end him. Edmund was afraid of the end.

"Wait! The Beavers said something about Aslan."

"Aslan?" She lowered her wand. "Where is Aslan?"

Tumnus rushed forward at this. "He's a stranger here your majesty, doesn't know what he's saying." With a nod of the head, Tumnus was struck by the guard.

"I said where is Aslan?" Edmund glanced at Tumnus and saw his eyes pleading that he not betray Aslan.

"I don't know. I left before they said anything." The White Witch continued to stare at him with disbelief. "I wanted to see you!" Edmund said, trying to convince her to not have him killed...

* * *

Edmund watched as Tumnus was taken away. Tumnus's eyes never left Edmund, and Edmund was left with the burning shame and guilt inside him. All his fault. Innocent creatures being killed, his family was in danger. All because of him. He hid his face in his hands and tried his hardest to not let the tears come.

"You're a son of Adam aren't you?" A new voice pierced Edmund's thoughts. Sitting nearby was a girl, about the same age as he was. She had long silver hair and emerald green eyes. The strangest thing about her was her pointed ears.

"I'm human, if that's what you mean." Her eyes danced.

"That means you're here to save us." Save who? Edmund hadn't saved anyone, nor would he. He only made things worse, just as Peter always said he did.

"You must be mistaken. I've not done any good since I got here. I wouldn't count on me."

"You doubt because of your mistakes. What is your name Son of Adam?"

"Edmund, Edmund Pevensie." She smiled.

"My name is Aza." Aza was thin, like she hadn't seen real food in a while.

"How long has she kept you here?"

"A few weeks I'd say. Doesn't really matter, I'll be joining those statues in the courtyard any day now." Edmund shuddered as he remembered the different figures he'd seen on his way in. He thought they were just statues, not real creatures.

"Why would she? I mean what have you…"

"I am an elf Edmund Pevensie. It's a wonder why she didn't have me killed as soon as they captured me." Edmund's puzzlement shown over his face, so Aza continued.

"The elves were among the first to resist when the White Witch began taking power. My people fought against her and for that she ordered their execution. Every last elf has been killed, except for me. My father told me to run when they invaded our village. I have been running ever since."

"That had to have happened more than a hundred years ago. How are you still so young?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan gifted my people with long lives. We age much slower than any other creature and much more irregular. Aslan promised us at the beginning that we would never die of old age." Edmund leaned his head against the ice.

"So you could live forever?"

"Yes Edmund Pevensie. But I will not." The young elf's face betrayed what her calm voice hid. She felt sadness and loneliness. She had been alone for who knows how long. Now she would die alone. Edmund felt as he had when Mr. Tumnus had been taken away. He couldn't bear to see this creature's life end, not when she could live forever. It was then that he decided that he could somehow redeem himself just a little.

The White Witch enter the prison a few minutes later with a guard. "Yes elf, your time has come," she said with a satisfied smirk.

Aza stared up into her face. She would not give the Witch the satisfaction of her fear. The guard moved to unchain Aza and lead her to a stony death.

"Wait, wait!" Edmund said. The White Witch turned to him.

"You shouldn't kill her."

"Excuse me Son of Adam?"

"I mean, she could be of value to you, an addition to your army or your guard. Isn't she a good swordsman?" Edmund swallowed a lump in his throat as the White Witch glared at him.

"And what makes you think Edmund, that this worthless creature would do such a thing?"

"I heard her say so myself," Edmund said, with as much conviction he could muster. The White Witch turned to Aza.

"Is this true elf?" Edmund looked at Aza, willing that she would play along.

"Yes," Aza said slowly. "Yes I would join you."

"And betray your worthless race?"

"They are gone your majesty, I have no loyalty left for them." Aza was playing her part well.

"Very well. Ginarrbrik will bring the prisoners to my sleigh," she instructed the guard. They exited to prepare the sleigh, and Edmund let out a small sigh of relief.

"Quick before he arrives, how fast can you run?" Edmund asked in a hushed tone.

"Fast enough to get away from here."

"When we get out there, when I say run, you must go fast. Get to Aslan's Camp, I heard it's near the Stone Table." Aza nodded.

"Thank you Edmund Pevensie." She smiled. "Those who say you are a traitor, well they are most mistaken. I hope that we will meet again Edmund."

Edmund looked ahead and smiled hopefully. "I hope so too."

Ginarrbrik barged in the door with a long spear. "Time to go filthy prisoners," he said with a small evil grin.

He unchained Edmund and Aza and then bound their hands with cords.

"Move," he ordered.

Edmund and Aza were led through the Witch's icy palace and out to the courtyard. A sharp pain twitched in Edmund's heart when they passed a new statue with little horns. The sleigh was waiting for them across the courtyard, and Ginarrbrik shoved them towards it. Suddenly Edmund halted in his tracks.

"Ginarrbrik, I think this binding is too tight, my circulation's being cut off. Can you fix it, please?" Ginarrbrik grumbled under his breath about whiny little humans and dropped his spear to adjust the binding on Edmund's wrists. Edmund glanced at the White Witch. She was settling herself into her sleigh, not paying any attention to them. Edmund turned to Aza and mouthed, "Run."

Aza went slowly at first, taking a few paces until she was several feet away from Nikabrik and Edmund. Then she turned at ran. Ginarrbrik looked up at the crunch of the snow and shouted, "My queen, she is escaping!"

The White Witch turned and waved her wand to turn Aza to stone. But Aza was too far away. Edmund noted that Aza wasn't kidding about going fast. Already she was close to disappearing into trees.

"After her fool!" Ginarrbrik snatched his spear from the ground and charged after Aza, but the dwarf had no chance of catching the long-legged elf. The White Witch was furious. She strode over to Edmund angrily and grabbed his face in her hand.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she demanded. Her nails were digging into his skin and Edmund could feel a small trickle of blood on his face.

"N-N-No your majesty! I had nothing to do with this I swear!" he stammered out. She released him and he fell into the cold snow. Ginarrbrik came running back, panting and sweating.

"She gone your majesty, there's no hope of catching her now."

"Alert our spies to be watching. She must be found before she can reach Aslan Camp, no doubt that's where she's heading." She turned to Edmund as he lay in the snow, unable to get up because of his bound hands.

"The next time she is found," the White Witch said menacingly, "There will be no hesitation."

With that she ordered Ginarrbrik to put Edmund in the sleigh and settled back in among her furs. The reindeer took off and Edmund couldn't help but to glance back towards the trees where Aza ran to. A small smile escaped his lips.


	2. Redemption

**A/N This is slightly shorter than what I intended it to be, but I like it better this way. This is the fastest I've ever updated anything, but it will most likely not happen again since school's starting up again. Anyway, please enjoy and feedback is much appreciated:)**

Aza was crawling into Aslan's camp. She had escaped from the White Witch and she was free. She walked hours to find Aslan's Camp. She was exhausted and half-starved but she made it. Fortunately the centaurs who spotted her knew who she was. Aza awoke the next morning in a soft bed, and had a real meal.

The different creatures in Aslan's camp were in awe of her. An elf had not been seen in a hundred years. She ignored their questions about where she had been for so long. Aza immediately joined in the battle training. Rumors that the White Witch planed to go to war had reached all over Narnia. Aza spent hours of training relentlessly. She was desperate to prove herself, desperate to make her people proud of her. Often, Edmund crossed Aza's thoughts. She worried about him and wondered if somehow he managed to escape as well. One day the three Pevensies came. They too quickly joined in the training.

Aza was with Oreius when Susan's horn blew. Oreius didn't need to say for her to come. She just did. Aza, Oreius, and a few fauns and other creatures responded to the horn. Peter Pevensie had his sword drawn when Aza arrived. There was one large wolf that was snarling and growling menacingly at him. Another wolf was trapped underneath Aslan's great paw.

"This is Peter's battle," Aslan said. They were not to help.

"You think you're a king," the wolf sneered at Peter, "But you're going to die like a dog!"

The wolf leaped and Peter's sword ended the wolf. Aslan released the other and it yelped as it ran.

"After him," Aslan said. "He'll lead you to Edmund."

Oreius nodded and lead the Narnians after the wolf. Aza ran alongside the fawns, feeling the warm air in her face. Winter had been too long. Spring felt much better than it ever had. Oreius turned and beckoned Aza closer to him.

"Once we reach their camp," he began. "You must free Edmund and go. Run as fast you can with him. We'll handle the others." Aza nodded and moved faster.

It felt glorious to be running through grass once again, doing something important. It was evening by the time they reached the camp. Aza spotted the dark hair and strange clothes immediately tied to a large tree. Oreius had cut off a goblin and nodded for her to go.

Aza drew her sword to meet Ginarrbrik, whose only weapon was a knife. She overpowered him in seconds and had her sword pressed to his back, very much like how he had done to her. Using Ginarrbrik's knife, she cut the ropes that held Edmund to the tree and removed the gag. Very quickly, she tied Ginarrbrik to the tree in Edmund's place. She made the knots tight and smiled as Ginarrbrik let out curses against her. Aza finished by pinning the top of Ginarrbrik's hat to the tree with his knife.

"We've got to run until we meet Oreius," she told him.

They took off, Aza running slower so she wouldn't lose Edmund. Aza heard hooves and turned to see Oreius behind them, along with a horse with no rider.

"Put him on," Oreius said over the shouts of the creatures.

Aza swung herself up onto the horse and pulled Edmund up behind her. The other Narnians joined them and they rode with Edmund back to freedom and Aslan. It was almost dawn when they reached Aslan's Camp once more. Aza slid from the horse and Edmund came down after her. He looked worse than the last time she saw him. His lip was cut and bleeding and he had various scratches and bruises all over his face.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he said.

"You're welcome Edmund Pevensie. I owe you much more." She smiled very softly. But Edmund didn't smile. His face held his worry and fear.

"Something is troubling you." Edmund looked up at the rising sun and spoke softly.

"I'm a traitor Aza. I have to go see Aslan and I, I don't know what…" He gulped.

"I don't know what will happen to me." He was afraid of Aslan. He was afraid of judgement. Aza had met Aslan and had talked with him a little.

"Everything will be alright Edmund Pevensie. Aslan, he's not like everyone else. He won't judge you as harshly as you think. Not if you truly want to be forgiven. Not if you are truly sorry."

Edmund glanced to a hill, a hill where Aslan was waiting.

"Do not be afraid Edmund Pevensie. It'll be alright."

Edmund took in a breath and began walking. But then he stopped for a moment and turned.

"Aza," he said.

"Yes Edmund Pevensie?"

"You can just call me Edmund," he finished with a small smile. "And thank you."

Aza smiled too and walked back to her own tent. Edmund's feet carried him to Aslan.

"You have made a friend here haven't you?" Aslan said as Edmund joined him.

"Yes," Edmund replied. "A real friend."


	3. Swordplay

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! But hopefully I'll be able to add more to this, especially since Voyage of the Dawn Treader comes out on DVD in exactly 2 weeks:) Reviews are love, as always.**"You're holding it wrong. Try it like this," Aza instructed. The battle against the White Witch was drawing nearer, and the four Pevensies spent their days training hard for battle. Aza was teaching Edmund the finer points of the sword. Elves had been known for a vast knowledge of sword fighting before the White Witch had them eliminated.

* * *

Edmund was sweaty and tired, but determined to be able to fight well in the upcoming battle. He held the sword in his hand the way Aza showed him.

"Want to duel me now?" Aza asked.

Edmund nodded in agreement. Aza took a few steps back and crouched in a fighting stance.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

They circled each other first. Edmund was observing, something Aza told him he must always do.

"Look for a weakness," she had advised. Aza was balancing on one foot, so Edmund charged to catch her off balance. It worked. Edmund sword clashed against Aza's, the blow knocking her to the ground. She quickly rolled over and sprang to her feet. She lunged at Edmund and he fought back, mirroring her movements so that he wouldn't get cut. Slowly, he switched from defense to offense, striking at Aza while looking for a way to use his surroundings to bring her down. She fought back viciously. A small smile crossed her lips, and before he knew it, Edmund was knocked sideways to the dirt. His sword flew from his hand, and the point of Aza's sword was mere inches from his face.

"Not bad Edmund. Not bad at all." She lowered her sword and extended her hand to help him up. "One day you might be able to beat me," she teased.

Edmund pushed his sweaty hair from his forehead and smiled. "I hope so. Peter will never let me live it down if I don't."

They stopped from training to rest under the shade of a tree. A water jug was passed between them so they could quench their thirst.

"Where'd you get your sword Edmund?" Aza asked.

"Oreius found weapons for me in the armory," he answered. "Peter, Susan, and Lucy already had weapons." Edmund had tried not to be jealous that his siblings had received such great gifts from Father Christmas. He wished with all his heart he hadn't slipped up and gone to the White Witch.

"You can't just have any old sword Edmund," Aza said smiling. "You need one that's for you. Come on." She rose gracefully and motioned for him to follow. Aza could run a lot faster than Edmund could, so it was a strain to keep her in sight through the camp. Aza stopped at her tent and Edmund followed her in. There wasn't much inside; a bed, a small table, a bow and a quiver of arrows, a forest green cloak, a full set of armor for battle, and a long sword in its sheath sitting in a place of honor. Aza crossed the tent and picked up the sword.

"When I first came here, I asked for permission to go back to what was once my home near the Lantern Waste. The White Witch does her work well, my village was burned to the ground. But among the remains, I found this. It was my father's." She hand the sword to Edmund. He drew it from the sheath and gazed at its superior workmanship.

"It's beautiful," he admired.

"I want you to have it."

Edmund glanced up at Aza. "I couldn't…"

"Please Edmund." Her voice remained calm and composed. It wasn't hurting her to see a memory of her father go to a friend. It was almost happy, because Aza knew if there was one person in all of Narnia she could trust with her father's sword, it was Edmund.

Edmund smiled and buckled the sword to his belt. "Thank you. I'll… I'll fight the best I can," he promised.

"Of course you will Edmund. You've had the best teacher."

He let out a laugh and they left the tent to go walk. That was something they liked, just walking and talking. Edmund felt at ease around Aza because he felt like he could truly be himself and not worry about impressing anyone. Edmund had been telling Aza stories about his father when Mr. Beaver clambered over a hill.

"Edmund! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." Edmund glanced at Aza. No words were needed to describe the feelings they were both experiencing. Without a moment's hesitation, they took off, dreading their next meeting with the White Witch.


End file.
